The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry plant botanically known as a Vaccinium corymbosum and herein referred to as ‘TH-1876’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-1876’ was selected in Griffin, Ga. in 2011. The new variety ‘TH-1876’ ripens around early May in southern Georgia. The fruit of the new variety ‘TH-1876’ are large with favorable firmness, scar, and good flavor. The new variety ‘TH-1876’ produces medium yield and has an estimated chilling requirement of about 300-350 hours at or below 7° C.
Pedigree and history: ‘TH-1876’ was selected in 2011 at Griffin, Ga., originating from seeds of open-pollinated ‘Sweetcrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,027) fruit. ‘TH-1876’ was first asexually propagated at Griffin, Ga. in 2011 by vegetative cuttings. The selection has been tested in plantings at a research farm at Alapaha, Ga. since 2014.
Observations have shown that the unique features of this new Vaccinium corymbosum ‘TH-1876’ are stable and have reproduced true to type in successive generations.